1. Field of the Invention
The device relates to a safety and security device that, once activated, allows the electronic equipment to run for a preprogrammed period. In some embodiments, the device is used as an antitheft device as without the code use of the device is prohibited, preventing theft and resale of protected equipment.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Electronic devices offer a temptation to thieves, as they are easy to resell due to lack of distinctive features. Although people will mark their electronic devices, such as cell phones, computers, etc., unless the stolen device is resold through a legitimate vendor, there is no hope for recovery.